This disclosure relates generally to screening devices for explosives detection, and more particularly to an integrated, multi-sensor screening device for explosives detection that provides high throughput, while simultaneously achieving low false alarm rates.
Conventional systems provide alternate levels of screening capability via different screening devices. For example, a CT system will be employed as an initial, or Level 1, screening device. If a threat is detected and cannot be cleared by on-screen review, the baggage may proceed to a secondary, or Level 2, screening device, which may be an X-ray diffraction system. If the alarm cannot be resolved, it may be required to open the luggage to manually inspect the item that is producing the alarm and/or use trace detection techniques to clear the bag. Each advancing level of screening requires techniques that increase the level of manual manipulation and involvement. Conventional systems do not integrate the Level 1 screening devices with the subsequent levels of screening that may be required, hence adding a time delay in screening baggage and requiring a complicated baggage handling system.
What is needed in the art is an effective, integrated, multi-sensor Level 1 screening device to replace the multiple levels of screening that have been required to date.